Myszka zwana Molly
by Badhbh
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. „Gdy w noc przed Bożym Narodzeniem wyszli z domu, wśród pokojów mysz przemykała po kryjomu.". Mycroft uderza do Molly w sensie dosłownym, następnie łamie jej serce. Lecz nawet najbardziej niepozorna spośród myszy potrafi ugryźć i to boleśnie.


_Autor: Crystalwren_

_Tytuł oryginału: Molly Mouse_

_Link do oryginał: AO3 works/595976_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą Autorki._

_Wszystkie cytaty w tłumaczeniu własnym._

_Nad wiernością z oryginałem czuwała __**M.**__ – za pomoc w formułowaniu zapytań do Autorki biję Ci osobne pokłony; a nad urodą polskiego przekładu __**Arianka – **__bez Ciebie tekst byłby pozbawiony całego plemienia przecinków, za to zasobny w niejedną kalkę językową; doceniam betowanie pomimo rozbieżnych gustów czytelniczych. Dzięki! :)_

_Za konsultacje dziękuję również __**myszynie**__._

_Jesteście nieocenione!_

* * *

_N/A Napisano w ramach wyzwania Kalendarz Adwentowy 221 B na LJ_

**Myszka zwana Molly**

W dzisiejszych czasach, jeśli stworzycie lepszą pułapkę na myszy, rząd dostarczy udoskonalone myszy. – Ronald Regan

Molly rozglądała się po kawiarni z nerwową przyjemnością. Było to zdecydowanie ekskluzywne miejsce, w którym panował modny minimalizm, z chromowanymi szklanymi stolikami i siedzeniami z czarnej skóry. W menu wyszczególniono napoje oraz potrawy, z których nazwami pani doktor zetknęła się dotąd jednie w czasopismach i filmach. Klienci nosili kosztowne i gustowne rzeczy od projektantów. Każda z kobiet posiadała torebkę, której cena dorównywała wartości połowy garderoby patolog.

Molly postanowiła opanować nerwowość. Poprawiła swoją nową jedwabną bluzkę, której zakup aż nadto nadwyrężył budżet patolog, mimo nieoczekiwanej podwyżki - ot, cudowne zrządzenie losu.

Cudowne, bo chociaż na chwilę pozwalało zapomnieć o oszczędzaniu. Właśnie dlatego Molly kupiła sobie nowe ubranie oraz jeden jedyny raz zamówiła kawę i ciastko w kawiarni dotąd będącej poza jej zasięgiem. Miała świadomość, że nie pasuje do tego lokalu, ale w sumie nigdzie nie czuła się na miejscu. Zdawała sobie również sprawę, że choćby cotygodniowe wizyty w tej kawiarni są z ekonomicznego punktu widzenia całkowicie wykluczone, bo przecież musi troszczyć się o mamę.

Lecz mimo wszystko to był przyjemny poczęstunek, więc policzki panny Hooper zarumieniły się z zadowolenia.

– Przepraszam - mruknęła kobieta z kubkiem, mijając Molly. Nadal było tłoczno, jednak luźniej niż w miejscach, w których zwykle bywała, co mogło wynikać z dobrych manier, ale cynizm podpowiadał Molly, że zwyciężyła obawa o uszkodzenie ciuchów Dolce&Gabbana i butów od Jimmy'ego Choo. Niezależnie od genezy tego zjawiska nadal nie zachodziła obawa, że trzeba będzie deptać sprzedawców i pracowników biurowych zaabsorbowanych cięciami płac i pogorszeniem koniunktury gospodarczej.

I wtedy nadciągnął Mycroft!

Elegancki dżentelmen w średnim wieku, ubrany w nieskazitelny garnitur, stanął przed Molly. Dzierżąc kubek kawy niczym talizman, próbował ustąpić jej z drogi. W tym samym czasie ktoś za plecami patolog przepychał się. W jednej chwili panna Hooper i dżentelmen znaleźli się pod fontanną z kawy – tym sposobem jej śliczna nowa bluzka i uroczy poranek zostały zniszczone. Molly nie mogła nic zrobić, stanęła jak wryta i wydała z siebie nieartykułowany pisk.

– Najmocniej przepraszam – powiedział mężczyzna. Wyciągnął śnieżnobiałą chustkę i zrobił ruch, jakby chciał ją umieścić na zabrudzeniu. Molly ponownie pisnęła i uciekła. Przywykła do tego, że niedoskonałości stanowiły integralną część jej życia, ale to już był nowy poziom desperacji. Mimo że łazienka w kawiarni była równie elegancka jak reszta lokalu i nie występował tu przykry aromat, charakterystyczny dla jej odpowiedników niższej klasy, to spieranie kawy nawet w takim otoczeniu nadal było traumatycznym doświadczeniem.

Na szczęście po raz pierwszy w życiu Molly wyglądało na to, że jakaś cząstka wszechświata jest po jej stronie, bo bluzka była w odcieniu bursztynu, dzięki temu nawet jeśli plama zostanie, nie będzie zbyt widoczna. Panna Hooper była tak pochłonięta walką z zabrudzeniem, że aż podskoczyła, gdy ktoś za nią odkaszlnął.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała nieznajoma kobieta – nie chciałam pani przestraszyć.

– W… w porządku – wydukała Molly. – Chce pani umyć ręce, prawda? Już kończę. – Pospiesznie wyżęła z bluzki nadmiar wody i naciągnęła ją na siebie.

– Nie, nie. – Nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie i wyciągnęła płaszcz. – Mężczyzna stojący pod drzwiami poprosił, żebym przekazała pani to.

Molly gapiła się na nią, mając kompletną pustkę w głowie. Nagle ją olśniło, płaszcz należał do osobnika, który wylał na nią napój.

– Nie potrzebuję – zaczęła, ale wtedy kobieta wymownie na nią spojrzała. Molly podążyła za jej spojrzeniem. Cienki jedwab oblepił biustonosz, ukazując wszystkie detale koronkowych miseczek. Patolog rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu suszarki do rąk; znajdowała się w rogu, wraz z karteczką informującą o awarii. Kobieta zaoferowała płaszcz ponownie i tym razem Molly go przyjęła.

– Do widzenia – powiedziała nieznajoma, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła. Panna Hooper wzruszyła ramionami. Płaszcz pachniał subtelnie i przyjemnie wodą kolońską. Wpatrując się w lustro, bez przekonania próbowała rozetrzeć rozmazany tusz do rzęs. W końcu przyznała się do porażki. Otuliła się płaszczem i wróciła do sali.

Elegancki mężczyzna czekał na nią. Na jej widok rzucił się do przodu, chwycił za rękę i wybełkotał przeprosiny.

– Bardzo mi przykro – zapewnił. – Naprawdę.

– W porządku– odpowiedziała z wysiłkiem. Zamrugała oszołomiona. – Powinnam to panu zwrócić – dodała, dotykając płaszcza. Wtedy uświadomiła sobie, w jakim stanie jest znajdująca pod nim bluzka, i oblała się rumieńcem.

– Proszę go zatrzymać. Nalegam – powiedział mężczyzna. – Lub chociaż pozwolić odprowadzić się do miejsca, gdzie, ekhem, będzie pani mogła się przebrać – urwał, patrząc z zakłopotaniem.

– To bardzo miłe z pańskiej strony.

– Drobiazg. – Zaoferował jej ramię. Molly znowu się zarumieniła, tym razem z przyjemności. Było coś czarującego w tym staromodnym geście.

– Możemy?

Molly wzięła go pod ramię i wspólnie przeszli przez tłum.

– Och – powiedziała nieco przestraszona. – Nie znam pańskiego imienia.

– Mam na imię Mycroft.

Do pracy dotarła spóźniona.

**X-X-X**

Gdy wróciła do domu, czekała na nią jedna z pocztówek od Mamy. Przedstawiono na niej dziewczynę ubraną jak Czerwony Kapturek; na odwrocie nakreślono pismem, dawniej tak pięknym, a dziś świadczącym o postępującym procesie demencji:

Dla mojej ukohanej córki Molly

Zobaczyłam to i pomyślałam o tobie. Ona wygląda zupełnie jak ty, gdy byłaś w jej wieku. tak pięknie! Ten film jest bardzo dziwny ale bardzo poeticzny. Kiedy dziewczyna idzie przez las, jej czerwony kaptur jaśnieje. Płonie niczym ogień.

Molly przerwała na chwilę czytanie, potarła kciukiem oko. Od kiedy przeprowadziła się do Londynu, wymieniały się z matką kartkami, mimo że obie były świadome, jak cudownym wynalazkiem jest rozmowa telefoniczna. Jednak tak przyjemne było posiadanie na własność czegoś, czego dotykały dłonie tej drugiej. Niestety, Mama zachorowała i kartki od niej stały się osobliwe, dziwnie słodkie i sprawiające ból.

Obejrzałam film, na końcu którego padło:

„Dziewczynko, rzeknę tobie prawdę prosto w oczy,

nigdy nie zatżymuj się gdy swą drogą kroczysz.

I nie ufaj żadnym pomocnym nieznajomym;

nikt niewie do czego można być namówionym.

Prosta zasada ma tótaj zastosowanie.

tuż za słodkim językiem zębisk jest mieszkanie".

Tego nie mogła napisać Mama. Molly zmarszczyła brwi, w roztargnieniu podniosła pocztówkę do ust i skubała jej róg. Pismo było perfekcyjne, a strategicznie rozmieszczone błędy ortograficzne i gramatyczne zostały dodane dla uwiarygodnienia. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, ale po prostu wiedziała. W jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób przechwycił po raz kolejny pocztówkę i dodał swoje poprawki do wiadomości od matki. Cały on. Niereformowalny.

Po raz kolejny obróciła kartę i spojrzała na tytuł na jej froncie. Napis głosił „Towarzystwo wilków". Zanim dotarło do niej, co robi, miała już na sobie płaszcz i była w połowie drogi do drzwi. Wybrała się po film, który powinna obejrzeć.

Gdy wróciła, znalazła swojego kota, Toby'ego, leżącego w kącie. Wśród natłoku wydarzeń – szaleńczej wyprawy do weterynarza, uzyskania informacji, że guz uciska koci kręgosłup oraz trzymania jej maleństwa w ramionach, gdy weterynarz wkłuwał się w żyłę na tylnej łapie – kompletnie zapomniała o wypożyczonym DVD upchniętym na półce.

**X-X-X**

Śmierć Toby'ego pchnęła Molly w otchłań depresji.

Wcześniej czy później wszyscy ją opuszczali. Jej ojciec zmarł, gdy była dzieckiem**,** dziadkowie odeszli w liceum. Miała wprawdzie ciotkę i kuzynów, ale lata temu Ciocia pokłóciła się z Mamą, dlatego interakcje z tą stroną rodziny były zawsze powierzchowne, a ze strony Cioci niechętne. Kuzynostwo było sporo młodsze, ale dorastali, a Molly wiedziała, że śmieją się z niej za plecami, drwiąc z jej rozmazanej szminki i wiecznej nerwowości. Mama oddalała coraz bardziej i bardziej z każdym dniem. Nawet Sherlock ją opuścił. Przez bardzo krótki moment patolog myślała, że może Jim jest Jedynym, ale okazało się, że była w błędzie.

Była sama i nienawidziła tego. Nie cierpiała poczucia osamotnienia. Chciała spędzać więcej czasu z ludźmi, dlatego wybrała pracę w kostnicy. Jednak szybko zrozumiała, że to, co czyniło jej „klientów" ludźmi, znikało, zanim do niej trafiali.

W czasie trzeciego filmu, oglądanego w ramach maratonu adaptacji Jane Austen, Molly miała dość. Dość siedzenia w mieszkaniu i marzenia o byciu Elisabeth Bennet, o którą zabiega pan Darcy. Poza tym panna Hooper zużyła wszystkie chusteczki, które teraz były mokre. Pokiwała głową i wyłączyła telewizor. Zamierzała doprowadzić się do porządku, nałożyć makijaż i po raz kolejny odwiedzić ekskluzywną kawiarnię. Była niedziela, więc patolog liczyła, że lokal będzie mniej zatłoczony. Mogła znowu założyć uroczą bursztynową bluzkę, bo jakimś cudem plama sprała się całkowicie.

Faktycznie w kawiarni było nieco luźniej, ale tylko troszeczkę. Molly złożyła zamówienie, wzięła numerek i przedzierając się przez tłum skierowała się w stronę dwuosobowego stolika. W ręce trzymała niewielki notatnik, w którym zamierzała pisać w trakcje jedzenia. Chciała wyglądać jak ktoś, kto chce być sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, a nie ktoś po prostu samotny.

Nagle została potrącona. Jednak tym razem Molly była przygotowana, odskoczyła w bok, w samą porę, by kawa ponownie nie wylądowała na jej bluzce. Napój wylał się na spódnicę, która i tak była czarna, więc nie stanowiło to , ale nawet, gdy gorąca ciecz spłynęła przez materiał ku udu, Molly czuła niekwestionowaną dumę; po raz pierwszy niechlujna i roztrzepana patolog zdołała uniknąć zaplamienia usłyszała przeprosiny wypowiadane znajomym głosem, uświadomiła sobie, że się uśmiecha.

– Witaj, Mycrofcie – powiedziała.

– Molly! – Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. – Jak miło cię widzieć! Obawiam się, że znowu to zrobiłem.

Popatrzył wymownie na pusty kubek, a następnie przepraszająco na kobietę.

– Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziała. – To będzie proste do wywabienia.

Stali przez chwilę w niezręcznym milczeniu, dopóki kelner nie zmusił ich do ustąpienia mu z drogi.

– Czy chciałabyś do mnie dołączyć? – zapytał Mycroft niepewnie.

– Z przyjemnością! – Molly oblała się rumieńcem, zdając sobie sprawę, że zareagowała zbyt entuzjastycznie. A przecież nie chciała brzmieć desperacko.

– To znaczy – poprawiła się – to będzie przyjemne, ale pozwolisz, że najpierw nieco się ogarnę.

Spędzili godzinę, rozmawiając ze sobą. Pora brunchu przeszła do historii, zmieniając się w porę obiadową. Mycroft zrezygnował z zamówienia deseru, ale z taką pożądliwością patrzył na Molly, jedzącą kawałek tarty z pekanami, że kobieta skapitulowała i poprosiła kelnerkę o dodatkowy widelec. Dzielili lepką słodkość, choć niepokojące było, że Mycroft skończył jeść dokładnie pół centymetra od miejsca, skąd ona brała kęsy, jakby bał się zarażenia. Mimo to założyła, że powinna to przewidzieć, ten mężczyzna był skrupulatny we wszystkim, co robił.

– Czy mogę zapytać, co cię tu sprowadza? – spytał w końcu, gdy ostatnie z brudnych naczyń zostało uprzątnięte.

– Po prostu chciałam na chwilę wyjść z mieszkania.

– Tak? Nudziło ci się?

– Nie, nie – powiedziała zawstydzona. – Mój… mój kot odszedł. Czuję się samotna. – Wzruszyła ramionami, by wyglądało, że nie jest tak emocjonalnie rozbita jak była naprawdę. Żałosna Molly w żałobie po kocie!

– To straszne – powiedział Mycroft. Wpatrywał się w jej usta. Przez chwilę krótką jak mgnienie oka była przekonana, że ją pocałuje, ale tylko otarł kącik jej ust.

– Okruszek – powiedział przepraszająco, ale Molly z zażenowaniem przetarła twarz. – Wykazujemy tendencję do przywiązywania się.

– Tak, masz rację. – Kobieta rozpromieniła się na myśl, że mogą mieć z Mycroftem coś wspólnego. – Czy masz jakieś zwierzę?

– Od bardzo dawna nie. – Holmes pokręcił głową – Mam akwarium w biurze, ale ryby się nie liczą, prawda? Nie są czymś co można podnieść i... – Nieznaczny dziwny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. – ... przytulić, prawda?

– Nie wiem. – Zarumieniła się i spojrzała w dal na ulicę. – Nigdy ich nie miałam.

Zapadła cisza.

– Miałem kiedyś psa – powiedział Mycroft cicho, jakby zdradzał sekret. – To był szpic miniaturowy. Odziedziczyłem go po śmierci mojej babci. – Molly już otworzyła usta, by wyrazić smutek z powodu straty bliskiej osoby, ale on kontynuował, nie dając jej dojść do słowa. – Pewnego dnia wszedłem do ogrodu i znalazłem go martwego, cała trawa była we krwi. I mój brat również był cały w czerwieni. Rozciął psa, ale sama rozumiesz, miał tylko sześć lat i jego motoryka była ograniczona, stąd ten cały nieporządek. Och, nie przejmuj się, Sherlock go nie zabił – zapewnił ją pospiesznie, widząc, że wpatruje się w niego z przerażeniem. – Pies odszedł kilka godzin wcześniej. Cicho, we śnie. Oględziny eksperta wykazały, że to było coś z sercem. Jedną rzecz musze przyznać mojemu bratu – Mycroft zadumał się – nigdy nie popierał okrucieństwa wobec zwierząt. Jednak pozwalał sobie wykorzystać ich potencjał, gdy już były martwe – przez długi czas był niezwykle zainteresowany anatomią. Ale jeśli mogę być szczery, nigdy nie wybaczyłem mu, co zrobił tego dnia. I prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wybaczę.

– Ja… ja rozumiem – powiedziała Molly oszołomiona. Radziła sobie z martwymi ludźmi, ale widok przejechanej wiewiórki potrafił doprowadzić ją do łez. W czasie studiów nie było dla niej nic gorszego niż sekcja zwierząt. – To brzmi strasznie.

– Było straszne – zgodził się Mycroft – ale widziałem już gorsze rzeczy. Przyznaję, że odetchnąłem, gdy zainteresował się chemią. Przynajmniej do momentu, gdy zaczął produkować substancje zapalające. Jeszcze większe wrażenie wywarło na mnie, gdy rozpoczął produkcję narkotyków. Na szczęście nie był zainteresowany truciznami.

– On jest… – Molly próbowała znaleźć właściwe słowa. – On jest wyzwaniem.

– Był dokładnie taki.

– Był? Och. Masz na myśli, że zmarł – Natychmiast poczuła, jak krew napływa jej do twarzy. – Przepraszam. To zabrzmiało okropnie. Jestem beznadziejna w znajdowaniu właściwych słów.

– W porządku – zapewnił szorstko. Molly zamknęła usta tak szybko, że aż zadzwoniła zębami. – W porządku – powtórzył, tym razem miękko – On… odszedł. Minęło kilka miesięcy.

Urwał. Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. W końcu Molly otrząsnęła się z oszołomienia i wstała.

– Dziękuję za uroczy posiłek.– Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

– Wychodzisz tak szybko?

– Tak, tak, mam... – Pomyślała o stosie łzawych DVD, ale przemilczała ten fakt. – ... dużo do zrobienia.

– Oczywiście. – Mycroft lekko się uśmiechnął. – Ja również, pora o tym pomyśleć.

– Zatem do widzenia – starała się pożegnać, ale zastąpił jej drogę.

– Zjedz ze mną kolację.

– Co?

– Kolacja. Ze mną. W piątek wieczorem. Jeśli nie jesteś zajęta.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Molly poczuła, że po plecach przebiegł jej dreszcz. Jednak perspektywa kolejnego samotnego piątkowego wieczoru majaczyła złowrogo na horyzoncie. Mycroft ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej pełen galanterii pocałunek.

– Moja matka nauczyła mnie, jak należy traktować kobietę. Zjedz ze mną kolację.

Molly przezwyciężyła swoje obawy. Gdy Holmes poprosił ją o numer telefonu, dała mu go.

**X-X-X**

Kolejna pocztówka przyszła w środku tygodnia. Była to dramatyczna i nieco makabryczna kartka zatytułowana „Mieszkańcy Głębin". Bóg wie skąd Mama ją wzięła – w domach opieki obrazki takie jak ten są zwykle trzymane z daleka od pacjentów z demencją, bo widok żabnicy, pożeracza czarnego i innych bestii żywcem wyjętych z koszmarów mógłby nadmiernie zaniepokoić osłabione umysły.

Zagmatwany, a raczej poetyczny wywód o światłach rozbłyskujących pośród ciemności morskich głębin rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości, co do autorstwa. Molly dostrzegła, z pewną irytacją, że tekst stanowi szczegółowy opis technik wykorzystywanych przez żabnicę do chwytania ofiar. Podziękowała w myślach Sherlockowi za troskę o jej edukację.

**X-X-X**

Było piątkowe popołudnie. Molly właśnie kończyła swoją zmianę. Ustaliła, że wyjdzie wcześniej, by mieć dużo czasu na przygotowania do randki.

I wtedy wszystko diabli wzięli.

W wyniku dramatycznego i niesamowicie brutalnego spotkania zatłoczonego autobusu z pełną paliwa cysterną, na autostradzie powstało piekło na ziemi.

Jakby sam fakt wypadku nie był wystarczający, to tragedia rozegrała się w godzinach szczytu, więc nagle kostnica została zapełniona nadwęglonymi szczątkami, ułożonymi piętrowo w trzy warstwy. Nie brakowało wśród nich dzieci.

Każdy członek zespołu został wezwany, włącznie z koleżanką na urlopie macierzyńskim. Wszyscy byli emocjonalnymi i mentalnymi wrakami – młodsi zalali się łzami, niektórzy starsi również. Nawet przełożony Molly wyglądał, jakby właśnie wrócił z wyprawy po Tartarze. Kostnica była tak przepełniona, że część zwłok odesłano do innych londyńskich prosektoriów. Zostawiono tyle ciał, ile było miejsc w chłodni. Hooper spojrzała na zegar i zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna odwołać spotkania, ale obrazy dzieci wryły się w jej umysł – wiedziała, że nie upora się z tym w samotności.

Wysłała krótką wiadomość do Mycrofta. Wpadła do domu jak po ogień, wzięła prysznic i przebrała się z zawrotną prędkością.

**X-X-X**

W restauracji zjawiła się półtorej godziny po czasie. Na szczęście uprzedziła Mycrofta, że uda jej się dotrzeć dopiero o tej porze. Patolog zdawała sobie sprawę z artystycznego nieładu na głowie i makijażu dalekiego od doskonałości. Do tego dochodziła jeszcze niestosowność dzięki bożonarodzeniowej wpadce u Sherlocka była świadoma, że skromniejszy strój jest lepszy niż przesadny, ale nie przewidziała, do jak eleganckiego lokalu została zaproszona.

Od kiedy weszła do środka, towarzyszyło jej niejasne przeczucie, że zdarzy się coś bardzo złego, ale po prostu czuła, że nie może być sama.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i zmusiła się do uśmiechu przez zaciśnięte zęby. Gdy kierownik sali zwrócił na nią uwagę, nerwowo pisnęła imię Mycrofta.

– Och, pani to zapewne Mademoiselle Molly! – Francuski akcent mężczyzny był irytujący i raził sztucznością. Ponieważ Mama była w swoim czasie zagorzałą frankofilką, a Molly przez pewien czas dorastała we Francji, bezbłędnie potrafiła rozpoznać francuski akcent. Ten używany przez kierownika sali przynależał do jakiegoś innego języka.

Nagle poczuła się dziwnie, miała ochotę się rozpłakać.

Fałszywy Francuz wyciągnął zza podium bukiecik orchidei.

– Monsieur Mycroft poprosił, by wręczyć pani to – objaśnił.

Ujęła kwiatową konstrukcję nieśmiało, nie bardzo wiedząc, do czego ma służyć. Zanim Molly się domyśliła, bukiecik został przytwierdzony do jej nadgarstka, a ona sama skierowana do stolika usytuowanego na uboczu.

– Jednak zdążyłaś – powiedział Mycroft, wstając, by ją powitać.

– Dziękuję… dziękuję za kwiaty – powiedziała niezręcznie i urwała.

Kierownik sali oddalił się, więc Holmes osobiście podsunął towarzyszce krzesło – jak prawdziwy dżentelmen. Molly poczuła się bardziej skrępowana niż kiedykolwiek, gdy spojrzała na kanty spodni Mycrofta, które wyglądały dostatecznie ostro, by można się było o nie skaleczyć. Jego uśmiech wydawał się być równie niebezpieczny.

– Pasują ci – powiedział. Wręczył jej kartę. – Polecam łososia.

– Często tu bywasz?

– Tak. W interesach.

– Och. – Molly kręciła się nerwowo, muskając płatki orchidei na nadgarstku – Czym się zajmujesz?

– Nie wspomniałem o tym? - Mycroft uniósł brwi. – Zajmuję się bezpieczeństwem i ochroną. A ty?

Molly zaśmiała się nerwowo.

– Też nie powiedziałam, prawda? Pracuję… – w kostnicy, krojąc ludzi, którzy spłonęli w przerażających wypadkach komunikacyjnych – w opiece terminalnej.

– To brzmi strasznie. Czy to ci nie przeszkadza?

– Czasami, ale to, czym się zajmuję, jest ważne i… interesujące. – Zachichotała nerwowo. – Spotykasz niesamowitych ludzi – Takich jak mózgi kryminalnych operacji i błyskotliwi szaleńcy. – Bardzo mi przykro, że się spóźniłam

– To nieistotne, naprawdę – powiedział Mycroft. Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, ale w tej czarującej minie kryła się subtelna aluzja do czegoś niezbyt miłego. Bardzo delikatnie pogładził bok jej dłoni.

– Po kolacji pójdźmy na kawę.

Zdziwiła się, bo przecież kawa była w menu. Nagle ją olśniło. I wiedziała, że jest to zły pomysł, z powodów których niezupełnie potrafiła wskazać, ale nawet w tej restauracji wypełnionej zapachami eleganckich perfum i pysznego jedzenia, przez cały czas czuła spalone mięso.

– Kawa to cudowny pomysł.

Cieszyła się, że jej mieszkanie jest posprzątane, bo przecież ktoś tak pedantyczny jak Mycroft nie byłby w stanie uprawiać seksu w zaniedbanym pokoju.

**X-X-X**

Mycroft w ars amandi, podobnie jak w pozostałych aspektach życia, skupiał się na detalach. Molly leżała, obolała od przyjemności. Holmes gładził jej bok, lekko drapiąc miejsca, w które ją pocałował. Tylko jeden element był nieprzyjemny, bolało ją miejsce na szyi, bo gdy tylko weszli do sypialni, Mycroft przygwoździł Molly całą swoją wagą do łóżka, wciskając jej twarz w łóżko. Kąsał ją brutalnie. I nie pozwolił jej się podnieść, dopóki nie doszedł. To był zgrzyt, który zakłócił cały wieczór. Molly nie miała nic przeciwko odrobinie pieprzu przy specjalnej okazji, ale uważała, że takie kwestie należałoby wcześniej uzgodnić.

– Co powiesz na herbatę? – zaproponowała, gdy Holmes nucił i wtulał się w jej włosy. Wyśliznęła się, gdy usiłował ją objąć. Zdjęła szlafrok z wieszaka i otuliła się nim. Mycroft leżał na plecach, dumny z siebie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, a patolog zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciła uwagi, w jak złym stanie jest jego uzębienie.

– Nastawię czajnik – powiedziała pospiesznie doktor Hooper i ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

To był błąd. Ogromny. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, Holmes był wspaniały w łóżku, ale im więcej czasu z nim spędzała, tym bardziej była świadoma, że coś jest nie tak z tym człowiekiem.

Zdawała sobie sprawę ze swojej desperacji. Molly, szara myszka, zawsze samotna, zawsze rozglądająca się za idealnym przyjacielem i ukochanym. W Mycrofcie Holmesie dostrzegała coś znajomego, trudnego do określenia, ale nie dającego spokoju.

Ręce jej drżały, więc napełniając czajnik uderzyła nim w bok zlewu. Zaczęła ćwiczyć słowa, które zamierzała powiedzieć.

– Pomyłka… to była pomyłka… to był uroczy wieczór, ale pospieszyliśmy się i … wszystko poszło nie tak...

– Co poszło nie tak? – Mycroft stanął w drzwiach, właśnie nakładał płaszcz na nieskazitelny jak zawsze garnitur. Holmes był całkowicie ubrany, a Molly miała na sobie wyłącznie szlafrok. Kobieta odwróciła się od zlewu, przyciskając do siebie czajnik niczym talizman.

Poczuła się jak prostytutka, której klient czyści się, gdy tyko usługa zostanie zrealizowana.

Wyprostowała się, podnosząc ramiona.

– To. Pospieszyliśmy się. Nie zachowuję się tak. Nie na pierwszej randce. – Próbowała zmusić się do śmiechu, ale wydała z siebie nerwowy chichot.

Mycroft potraktował ją chłodno.

– Więc dlaczego mnie zaprosiłaś?

– Byłam zdezorientowana. Wszyscy ci ludzie. Te dzieci.

– Jacy ludzie? Jakie – cedził słowa z obrzydzeniem – dzieci?

Z trzaskiem odstawiła czajnik na szafkę.

– Był wypadek na autostradzie. Autobus spłonął. Wiele osób zginęło. I musiałam zająć się zwłokami. Część z nich to były dzieci.

Holmes mrugał zirytowany, niczego nie rozumiejąc.

– Martwe dzieci, Mycroft. Spłonęły żywcem. Pracuję w kostnicy. Z martwymi ludźmi. Z martwymi dziećmi.

**– **Jeszcze do tego nie przywykłaś? Co jest szczególnego w dzisiejszym dniu? – warknął tonem, który zmroził Molly krew w żyłach. Wreszcie zaczynała rozumieć, dlaczego,mimo że wydawał się taki idealny, coś jej w nim przeszkadzało.

Po prostu czegoś mu brakowało. Czegoś istotnego.

– Myślę, że powinieneś wyjść – wyszeptała.

– Mam wyjść?

– Tak, wyjdź.

Mycroft otaksował ją wściekłym spojrzeniem.

– Ty mnie wyrzucasz? Ty?! Mała Molly Hooper? Myszka Hooper, której najlepszym przyjacielem jest jej kot i jest tak społecznie dysfunkcyjna, że w interakcje potrafi wchodzić wyłącznie ze zmarłymi?

Ruszył w jej stronę. Była tak przerażona, że tylko kurczowo chwyciła się szafki i skuliła ze strachu. Jego oddech owionął jej twarz. Mycroft otoczył ją ramieniem, trzymając w pseudouścisku.

– Czego chcesz? – spytała płaczliwym tonem.

– Powiedz mi, gdzie on jest.

– O co ci chodzi? – zapytała, chociaż doskonale wiedziała, że pyta o Sherlocka.

– O mojego brata.

– Brata?

**– **Mój brat, myszko – wyartykułował powoli. – Sherlock. Mój brat, Sherlock Holmes. Wiem, że żyje. I wiem, że to ty w jakiś sposób pomogłaś mu zniknąć. Wszyscy jego znajomi myślą, że jest martwy. Ale to kłamstwo i oboje dobrze o tym wiemy. Drogą eliminacji doszedłem do tego, że to ty musisz być jedyną osobą, która wie, co zaszło i dokąd wyjechał mój brat. Jeśli wiesz, gdzie przebywa, sugeruję to wyznać jak najszybciej, panno Hooper.

– Nie wiem, gdzie jest.

– Kłamiesz!

– Nie, przysięgam!

– To skąd wzięły się te wszystkie dokumenty i fotografie? Próbki, preparaty, kawałki i okruchy w słoikach?

– Sam to wszystko przygotował. Pokazał mi, co mam z tym zrobić.

**– **Nie wierzę ci – warknął. Teatralnym ruchem podniósł rękę, jakby chciał ją uderzyć. Molly wybuchła płaczem i próbowała się uchylić, ale Holmes stał zbyt blisko, więc kobieta położyła rękę na swojej klatce piersiowej, jakby to mogło ją ocalić.

– To prawda – pociągnęła nosem. - Prawda. Przysięgam, że to prawda. – Mycroft sprawiał wrażenie, że zaraz naprawdę ją uderzy, więc krzyknęła. – To prawda!

Wykrzywił usta w obrzydzeniu. Popatrzył na patolog jak na przedstawiciela szczególnie odrażającego gatunku owadów i cofnął się.

– Żałosne – westchnął, kręcąc głową. – Żałosne w każdym calu.

– Nie wiem. Naprawdę.

Patrzył na łkającą Molly.

– W porządku – powiedział w końcu. – Wierzę ci. Nie masz dość charakteru, by kłamać.

– Proszę, zostaw mnie. Proszę.

– Masz coś, czego chcę. Podaj mi aktualną lokalizację Sherlocka.

– Wezwę policję!

– Myszko, mam policję w kieszeni – Parsknął z pogardą.

Precyzyjnym pełnym wściekłości gestem poprawił mankiety.

– W porządku, panno Hooper. Zostawiam cię. Ale powiem ci coś. – Paskudny uśmiech wykrzywił mu usta. – Jesteś absolutnie beznadziejna w łóżku.

I wyszedł, pozostawiając wypłakującą oczyMolly na podłodze kuchni.

Tkwiła tam ponad godzinę, żałośnie pociągając nosem w rękaw szlafroka. Czuła się zdezorientowana. Kim był ten człowiek? Przypominał Sherlocka, ale tylko nieco - w ruchach i ekspresji. – Więcej danych. – Uświadomiła sobie, że szepce. – Więcej danych.

Wsparła się o krawędź szafki i wstała. Na chwiejnych nogach dotarła do telefonu. Trzęsącymi rękami przeszukiwała notesik z numerami leżący tuż obok aparatu. W końcu po kilku próbach udało jej się wybrać właściwy numer, a połączenie zostało odebrane.

John Watson wymamrotał zakłopotanym i zaspanym tonem powitanie. Molly zerknęła na zegar odkrywając, że to bardzo wczesna pora.

– John – powiedziała ostro. – Powiedz mi, czy znasz Mycrofta Holmesa?

Po drugiej stronie panowała głucha cisza.

– John, po prostu powiedz.

– Kto mówi?

– Molly. Molly Hooper. – Cisza. – Pracuję w szpitalu św. Bartłomieja! Spędziłeś tam mnóstwo czasu! Jak możesz mnie nie pamiętać?

– Pamiętam cię – powiedział ze znużeniem.– Uspokój się. Co się stało?

– Mycroft się wydarzył, oto co się stało!

Było słyszeć głębokie westchnienie Johna, w końcu odezwał się:

– Jeśli rozmawiamy o tym samym człowieku, to Mycroft Holmes jest, a raczej był bratem Sherlocka. Molly, to nie jest dobry pomysł, by się angażować w cokolwiek z jego udziałem. On jest bardzo… wysoko… w rządzie i ludziom, którzy wejdą mu w drogę, mogą się zdarzyć naprawdę paskudne rzeczy. Co się stał… - Molly trzasnęła słuchawką, rozłączając się. Niemal natychmiast telefon zaczął dzwonić. Zignorowała, że John próbuje się z nią skontaktować. Skuliła się do pozycji embrionalnej i wypłakiwała oczy.

**X-X-X**

W niedzielny ranek Greg Lestrade dobijał się do mieszkania Molly, żądając, by go wpuściła. Pukał, pukał i pukał, dopóki patolog nie dowlekła się do wejścia.

– Słuchaj, po prostu się odwal, dobrze? – powiedziała i zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem.

**X-X-X**

We wtorkowy ranek Molly otrzymała pocztówkę, napisaną w charakterystycznym dla jej matki stylu. Jednak szybko pojęła, że za tę kartkę w całości był odpowiedzialny Sherlock. Była to reklama najnowszej serii programu „Wielki Brat", z ziarnistymwizerunkiem postaci, krawędzie wokół fotografiibyły rozmyte, tak jakby obraz pochodził z kameryprzemysłowej. Tekst był tak przewidywalny, co przygnębiający „Wielki Brat patrzy".

Dziwny rodzaj wściekłości ogarnął Molly. Podarła kartkę na kawałeczki, włożyła do ust, przeżuła i połknęła.

**X-X-X**

**– **Molly!

Molly podskoczyła z wrażenie i odwróciła się. Stał przed nią John Watson.

– Przestraszyłeś mnie. – Rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie.

John przyglądał się skalpelowi, który odruchowo chwyciła patolog. – Jesteśmy kwita – stwierdził,wycofując się ostrożnie na bezpieczną odległość.

Podążyła za jego spojrzeniem, uświadamiając sobie, jak ta sytuacja wygląda z perspektywy Johna. Odłożyła narzędzie do innych.

– Robię inwentaryzację – powiedziała.

– Nie krępuj się. – John leciutko się uśmiechnął, wciąż trzymając ręce w obronnym geście.

– Jak się tu dostałeś? Wprowadziliśmy niedawno kilka zmian w systemie bezpieczeństwa. Wiesz, zapobieganie kradzieży zwłok… cóż, w kostnicy trzeba myśleć o takich rzeczach.

Tło dźwiękowe stanowiły brzdęki ewidencjonowanych narzędzi. Molly sporządzała notatki.

– Nauczyłem się co nieco od Sherlocka.

– Och, oczywiście – westchnęła, przewracając oczami.

– Martwię się o ciebie.

– Dlaczego?- Przestała gmerać w przyrządach i spojrzała na niego.

– Cóż, tak jak mówiłem, Mycroft Holmes zdecydowanie nie jest kimś, w pobliżu kogo chciałabyś się zakręcić.

– Nie to miałam na myśli.

John wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego.

– Dlaczego. – Molly wyartykułowała pytanie – martwisz się o mnie?

– Jesteś moją przyjaciółką, prawda?

– Przyjaciółką? Naprawdę? Taką, której głosu nie rozpoznajesz przez telefon? Z całą pewnością nauczyłeś się czegoś od Sherlocka – powiedziała cierpko.

Wzdrygnął się.

– Dobrze. Chyba sobie na to zasłużyłem.

– Tak, zasłużyłeś.

John milczał przez kilka sekund, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Molly wróciła do liczenia skalpeli. Wreszcie odezwał się:

– Nazwij mnie dobrym znajomym. Zaniepokojonym.

– W porządku – warknęła.

– Mycroft Holmes…

– To kompletny drań.

– Zdaje się zawsze działać na własną rękę.

– Zdecydowanie odstręczający z niego typ.

– I naprawdę go nie obchodzi, czy ktoś ucierpi, o ile tylko on osiągnie cel.

– No, co ty nie powiesz?!

– Uhm – dodał John wymownie. Molly nadal zajmowała się narzędziami.– Molly… co on ci zrobił?

Metal zadźwięczał o metal, bo nie potrafiła opanować drżenia rąk. Straciła rachubę. Oczy ją piekły, więc zacisnęła powieki, próbując nie płakać.

– Odejdź, John.

– Czy to… to ma związek z Sherlockiem?

– Powiedziałam, odejdź.

– Masz ślad ugryzienia na szyi.

Ledwo się powstrzymała przed dotknięciem. Nie wiedziała o jego istnieniu, po raz pierwszy upięła włosy,odkąd uprawiała seks z Mycroftem.

– Molly… czy on… czy on cię skrzywdził?

– Tak, to już ustaliliśmy.

John wyglądał jak rażony piorunem.

– Zgwałcił cię?

Zadźwięczało jej w uszach. Popatrzyła się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami ułożonymi w literkę „o", co nadawało jej rybi wygląd.

Zamrugała powoli.

– Nie zgwałcił mnie Mycroft Holmes. – Jej głos był spokojny i doskonale równy. – Nikt mnie nie zgwałcił. Nie zostałam zgwałcona. Rozumiesz?

– To oczywiste, że tak mówisz…

– John – powiedziała Molly kategorycznie – gdybym została zgwałcona, to moje ciało w stanie częściowego rozkładu odnaleziono by dzisiaj w wannie. Nie zostałam zgwałcona. – Mimo że doświadczyła przemocy, to nie w tym sensie. – To nie był gwałt! - Zamknęła oczy i wstrzymała oddech. – Doceniam troskę, ale nie martw się o mnie. Czuję się dobrze.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz…

–Tak.

– Jeśli potrzebowałabyś...

– Będziesz wtedy ostatnią osobą, do której zadzwonię. Naprawdę.

Pokiwał głową. Wyglądał na zmartwionego.

– Jeszcze się zobaczymy, prawda?

– Do widzenia, John. – Skupiła swoją uwagę na narzędziach. Nie patrzyła, jak wychodzi.

**X-X-X**

Molly wróciła do pustego mieszkania. Nie miała dokąd pójść. Bezmyślnie zawołała Toby'ego i prawie się rozpłakała, gdy przypomniała sobie, że nie przybiegnie.

Tak mocno nienawidziła swojego życia, że to aż paliło.

Chrzanić to! Postanowiła mieć kolejnego kota. Molly chciała, by ktoś cieszył się na jej powrót, nawet jeśli wynikałoby to przede wszystkim z faktu, że go karmi.

Najbliższe schronisko było półgodziny drogistąd. Postanowiła, że to zwierzę ma być ratunkiem, nie zakupem. Molly poczuła, że będą mieli coś wspólnego, oboje zostali porzuceni.

**X-X-X**

Schronisko wydało się Molly istnym domem wariatów. Pewnie gdyby przypatrzeć mu się bardziej wprawnym okiem, można byłoby je uznać za najzwyczajniejsze, bardzo czyste miejsce, a dodatek w postaci chaosu nie wysuwałby się na pierwszy plan. Nadal jednak można byłoby zauważyć, że to miejsce jest nieco stresujące, zwłaszcza dla młodej kobiety, która była tak zaabsorbowana kocurem, że minęła patolog.

Trzy kroki od Molly kobieta zwolniła i zatrzymała się. Odwróciła się na pięcie, pozostawiając Hooper pod dużym wrażeniem fioletowych włosów i surowego wyrazu twarzy, który mimo wszystko sprawiał przyjemne wrażenie.

– O, boże! – Kobieta potraktowała nieco szorstko miauczącego kocura. – O, boże! Bardzo przepraszam, że minęłam cię bez słowa, to było niegrzeczne, ale to miejsce to istne wariatkowo.

– Nic się nie stało. Wrócę później, jeśli jesteś zajęta.

– Nie, nie. Proszę. Jeśli szukasz przyjaciela, rozejrzyj się. Przywieziono nam jakieś pięćdziesiąt zaniedbanych kotów. Każdy z nich potrzebuje domu. A patolog, która zajmuje się takimi przypadkami, zachorowała i dlatego jesteśmy tacy zestresowani – zabrakło jej tchu i dyszała ciężko. Molly współczuła jej zmęczenia.

– Mo… Mogłabym pomóc z patologią… jeśli chcecie. To w pewnym sensie moja praca.

Twarz kobiety rozpogodziła się.

– Tak? Zajmujesz się tym wszystkim? No wiesz, krwią, skórą i takimi tam?

– Tak – potwierdziła nieśmiało Molly.

I zanim się zorientowała, znajdowała się za drzwiami wyłącznie dla personelu.

– Więc kolekcjonujesz krew i tkanki? Super.

– W pewnym sensie. – Molly wyprostowała się i wzięła głęboki wdech. Pora się przyznać. – Pracuję w kostnicy. Zajmuję się medycyną sądową i przeprowadzam sekcje.

Młoda kobieta z fioletowymi włosami zatrzymała się i przyglądała jej się z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Czyli pracujesz z martwymi ludźmi? Ze zwłokami?

– Tak – powiedziała Molly, czekając aż ją okrzyknie "dziwaczką".

Jednak kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– O, cholera – powiedziała. – To wspaniałe!

Molly wpatrywała się w nią, całkowicie zszokowana .

– Czyli nie uważasz, że jestem dziwna?

– Z całą pewnością jesteś dziwna. Tylko wariaci są warci poznania.

I w jednej chwili dotarło do Molly, że jeśli w tym momencie coś nie jest takim, jakie być powinno, to pewnego dnia wróci do normy. To tylko kwestia czasu. Takie jest życie.

Zrozumiała, że pracuje w kostnicy od tak dawna, że coś w niej umarło, więc teraz przyszło jej krążyć po świecie niczym Lady Havisham. Ale przecież żyje! Postanowiła poczuć, jak bardzo.

**X-X-X**

Dni mijały, zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie. Molly nadal nie znalazła drugiej połówki, czuła się samotna. Chciała mieć się do kogo przytulić nocą i z kim oglądać ckliwe filmy.

Jednak najważniejsze było, że po raz pierwszy w życiu miała przyjaciół, aczkolwiek posiadanie mężczyzny (może nawet dwóch! albo trzech! albo wszyscy na raz, czemu nie?) byłoby całkiem miłe. Molly założyła sobie konta na kilku portalach randkowych i była pełna nadziei.

Dziesięć dni przed świętami wybrała się na imprezę. Tematem przewodnim były tancerki egzotyczne i ich impresariowie. Molly założyła kabaretki i szpilki - cienkie i ostre niczym sztylety. Usta pociągnęła błyszczącą, czerwoną szminką, którą skontrastowała neonowo błękitnym boa. Doktor Hooper wyglądała zdzirowato i uznała, że to emocjonujące.

Impreza trwała w najlepsze, zbliżała się północ. Rwetes podniósł się, gdy odkryto, że zapasy alkoholu osiągnęły niepokojąco niski stan. Molly oraz jej znajomej została powierzona misja zaradzenia kryzysowi. Wytypowano je przede wszystkim dlatego, że były nieco mniej wstawione niż reszta, więc istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nie upuszczą zbyt wielu butelek w czasie transportu.

Kobiety szły ulicą, kołysząc się na szpilkach, wśród gwizdów i znaczących spojrzeń.

Molly czuła, że kocha ten moment. Szminka jej się rozmazała, włosy upodobniły się do ptasiego gniazda i po raz pierwszy w życiu zupełnie jej to nie obchodziło.

I wtedy usłyszała swoje imię. W pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznała głosu, bo minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy ostatni raz go słyszała, ale wtedy spojrzała przed siebie i zobaczyła Mycrofta Holmesa. Miał na sobie płaszcz, najprawdopodobniej o równowartości przewyższającej jej miesięczne wynagrodzenie. Wyglądał wytwornie i elegancko jak zwykle.

Popatrzył na nią tak, że po plecach przeszedł jej dreszcz.

– Molly – powtórzył. Podszedł do niej z wdziękiem, trzymając parasol, mimo że niebo było bezchmurne.

– Molly – powiedział ktoś inny, szarpiąc ją za łokieć. To była jej kompletnie pijana koleżanka.

– Idź przodem – oznajmiła Molly. – Dogonię cię. – Porozumiewawczy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy znajomej, która ruszyła do najbliższego monopolowego z zadziwiającą prędkością mimo chwiejnego kroku.

– Cóż – zaczął Mycroft niezgrabnie. – Spójrz na siebie.

Molly próbowała się uśmiechnąć. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i pogładził delikatnie piórko wystające z jej boa. Chciała się cofnąć, ale jedynie zachwiała się niebezpiecznie. Zobaczyła niebo i już miała wylądować na plecach, gdy nieoczekiwanie Mycroft chwycił ją za nadgarstki i pomógł odzyskać równowagę. W tych butach prawie dorównywała mu wzrostem. Stali oko w oko. Tak blisko siebie. Jego oddech zmieniał się z racji zimna w niewielki obłoczek, sunący po jej policzku jak pocałunek.

– Cześć, Mycroft – powiedziała Molly, starając się brzmieć naturalnie.

– Minęło sporo czasu – odpowiedział Mycroft niezręcznie. Próbowała się cofnąć, ale on delikatnie przytrzymał ją za nadgarstki. – Wiesz, po prostu… to w jaki sposób zakończyliśmy. To było okropne. To co zrobiłem, było okropne. I jest mi przykro z tego powodu. Chciałem przeprosić. Ekhem. Czy przyjmujesz przeprosiny? – Delikatnie gładził kciukiem jej nadgarstek, kierując się w stronę dłoni. – Tęskniłem za tobą.

Molly znowu próbowała się wycofać i ponownie Mycroft zacisnął dłoń na jej nadgarstku, dopóki nie skapitulowała.

– Dobrze wiedzieć – powiedziała Molly, kalkulując, jak z tego wybrnąć bez urządzania sceny.

– Często się zastanawiam – kontynuował – co by było, gdybym jednak został. Gdybym nie powiedział tych wszystkich strasznych słów.

– To nie ma znaczenia – powiedziała Molly stanowczo – bo nadal byś kłamał i manipulował.

– W rzeczy samej. – Niewielki uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. – Chciałabym, żebyśmy się spotkali gdzie indziej w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach.

Molly życzyłaby sobie, by w ogóle się nie spotkali, ale ugryzła się w język.

Mycroft pocałował ją w rękę jak staromodny dżentelmen.

– Naprawdę za tobą tęsknię.

I w tym momencie, jakby na zamówienie, zaczął padać śnieg. Puszyste, białe, doskonałe płatki osiadały na jej włosach. Świąteczne lampki sklepowych witryn, dotąd krzykliwe, nagle rozbłysły magicznym blaskiem. Mycroft rozłożył parasol, by ochronić Molly przed śniegiem. Doktor Hooper zrozumiała, że oto dzieje się coś, co jest najbliższe idealnemu momentowi jej życia. Coś jakby żywcem wyjęte z jej ukochanych filmów i książek. Przystojny, wykształcony człowiek, który mógłby się nią opiekować i troszczyć się o nią do końca życia, pochyla się, by ją pocałować.

Żałowała, że musi zepsuć tę chwilę. Uniosła stopę, a następnie wycelowała obcas ostry niczym sztylet. Przebiła skórę butów Mycrofta, jego własną skórę i dotarła do kości.

Okazało się, że gdy rząd brytyjski cierpi, ma wyjątkowo odpychający wyraz twarzy. Kto by pomyślał?

Molly stała, obserwując z satysfakcją, jak Holmes skacze na jednej nodze.

Złowrogie czarne auto podjechało do krawężnika. Wysiadła z niego piękna i elegancka kobieta. Z gracją zapakowała skamlącego Mycrofta do środka i zamknęła za nim drzwi. Gdy nieznajoma okrążała auto zatrzymała na krótką chwilę, spoglądając na Molly, wykonała gest, zanim wskoczyła do samochodu. Gdy samochód odjeżdżał, Molly mogła tylko mrugać z zaskoczenia, bo mogłaby przysiąc, że kobieta pokazała jej kciuki w górze.

Molly, szara myszka Molly, nieśmiała mała Molly, wyprostowała ramiona i z trudem utrzymywała równowagę, jednak była zdeterminowana kontynuować misję. Alkohol sam się nie kupi.

**X-X-X**

Molly wyjechała na wieś, by w spędzić Święta Bożego Narodzenia z Mamą. Patolog obwiniała się, że sama się nią nie zajmuje, ale chociaż kochała matkę najmocniej na świecie, naprawdę nie mogła zapewnić całodobowej opieki, niezbędnej pacjentce z tak zaawansowaną demencją. Doktor Hooper mogła co najwyżej umieścić matkę w najlepszej placówce, jaką udało jej się znaleźć – dlatego wybrała urocze, ciche miejsce z przepięknym ogrodem. Tutejsze pielęgniarki były cudowne. Poświęciły swoje święta, by zająć się pacjentami. W ogrodzie ustawiono stoliki i zamówiono catering. Mama wyglądała na szczęśliwą. To zrazem uszczęśliwiało i smuciło Molly, bo wiedziała, że to ich ostatnie wspólne Boże Narodzenie - jako lekarz bez trudu rozpoznawała objawy, świadczące, że czas Mamy dobiega końca.

Mama dużo mówiła. Jej słowa były równie chaotyczne jak treść przysyłanych przez nią pocztówek - dziwne, ale zarazem piękne. Opowiadała o ojcu Molly, którego patolog nigdy nie poznała, o swoim własnym dzieciństwie z dziadkiem Molly, o magicznych wakacjach, które spędzili we Francji we troje, w ciasnym domku, bo tylko na jego wynajęcie było ich stać. I nagle Mama popatrzyła na Molly. Widząc ją tu i teraz, a nie przez pryzmat przeszłości.

– Co u ciebie, kochanie?

Molly zamrugała, wzięła Mamę za rękę. Dłoń zacisnęła się, ciepła i silna.

– Uczę się być szczęśliwa, Mamo.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak, naprawdę. To jest… trudne.

– Nie warto tracić czasu na to, co jest łatwe – powiedziała Mama.–Wychowanie cię nie było łatwe. Ale to najwspanialsza rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobiłam. I dlatego tak bardzo się martwiłam o ciebie. Nie dlatego, że sprawiasz kłopoty, ale dlatego, że przynosisz mi radość. Nigdy nie kochałam nikogo tak, jak ciebie. Czasami nie mogłam zasnąć, bo nie mogłam uwierzyć, że przydarzył mi się taki cud i że cię w końcu nie stracę. Myślałam, że kocham twojego ojca. Ale to uczucie było niczym wobec mojej miłości do ciebie.

Molly zaczęła płakać. Łzy spływały jej po twarzy w kierunku ust.

– Dlaczego płaczesz?

– Bo cię tracę.

– Nigdy mnie nie stracisz, Molly. Nie pozwolę na to.

Chwyt na nadgarstku się poluzował, nieobecny wyraz twarzy powrócił na oblicze Mamy. Kontynuowała swoją dziwną paplaninę, co było słodkie, chociaż zupełnie pozbawione sensu.

Molly otarła łzy i znowu zaczęła się uśmiechać mimo wszystko. Jej Mama powróciła po raz ostatni, by się z nią zobaczyć i to był powód do radości.

– Wesołych Świąt, Mamo.

**X-X-X**

Na ostatniej pocztówce od Mamy, którą kiedykolwiek dostała Molly, umieszczono sentymentalny wizerunek dwojga dzieci tulących się w deszczu. Na odwrocie znajdowała się atramentowa plątanina linii; jedna z pielęgniarek musiała zaadresować pocztówkę. Ale nawet wśród bazgrołów można było odczytać „Kocham" i „Cię".

Potem przyszła kolejna kartka. Po raz pierwszy można było rozpoznać kanciaste pismo Sherlocka Holmesa. Na froncie reklamy programu „Wielki Bart" czerwonym tuszem napisał: „To czas wielkich idei, a nie Wielkiego Brata!" – i oczywiście na odwrocie zamieścił niezbędny dopisek – „cytat autorstwa Mitta Roomneya".

Molly wybuchnęła śmiechem. Śmiała się, aż rozbolały ją mięśnie brzucha. Wtedy otarła łzy, przyrządziła prażoną kukurydzę i włączyła ostatnią płytę DVD w odtwarzaczu, zanim fantazyjnie ulokowała się na kanapie. Nigdzie nie wychodziła. Nie dlatego, że nie miała z kim, ale dlatego, że po prostu chciała być sama – zajęło jej to sporo czasu, zanim zrozumiała różnicę. Życie było całkiem znośne.

**X-X-X**

Asystentka Mycrofta podała mu taktownie antybiotyki i szklankę wody. W tym tygodniu nosiła imię Pandora. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, by zapytać o powód, bo nie uważał, że to istotne.

Lampki alarmowe w postaci małych czerwonych flag pojawiły się na ekranie. Nienaturalny pokój na świecie wreszcie się skończył. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy Mycroft poczuł, że dojmujące poczucie nudy mija, że wreszcie zostaje wyrwany z wygodnego gniazdka, które uwił sobie z pajęczej sieci bezpieczeństwa. Poczucie znudzenia było tak ogromne, że skłoniło go do desperackich poszukiwań stymulacji - stąd kaprys osobistego uwiedzenia kogoś tak nieważnego jak Molly Hooper, zamiast zlecenie tego podwładnemu. Chociaż akurat uwiedzenie było bardziej interesujące, niż przypuszczał. Panna Hooper okazała się być trudniejsza do złamania niż przypuszczał i nawet teraz nie był pewny, czy zrobił to poprawnie.

Wpatrując się w ujęcie panny Hooper z kamery bezpieczeństwa w szpitalu św. Bartłomieja uznał, że to było ciekawe, przekonać się, że nawet najbardziej niepozorna mysz potrafi boleśnie ugryźć. O tym fakcie jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie przypominał mu ból stopy.

W czasie krótkim jak mrugnięcie otarł z monitora pyłek. I nawet jeśli Mycroftowi tylko się zdawało, że pyłek był w tym samym miejscu co twarz Molly, nie przyznałby się do tego nawet przed samym sobą.

Nacisnął przycisk i Molly zniknęła. Przyszła pora by zająć się czymś ważniejszym.

Jednak nie skasował zdjęcia.

**KONIEC**

_Notka:_

_Moje pierwsze opowiadanie od bardzo dawna napisane w czasie przeszłym. To było trudne. Tak wiem, błędy są liczne, ale zamieściłam opowiadanie w ostatniej chwili, zanim ekstremalnie złośliwy trojan rzucił się na mój twardy dysk z okrzykiem: „móóóóóóóóóóóózgiiiiiiii"_

* * *

_Od Tłumaczki:_

_Ot, taki drobiażdżek na mikołajki. ;)_

_Mam nadzieję, że oddałam to, co mnie ujęło w tym tekście. Bo mimo kilku elementów, które nieco zgrzytają, zostałam kupiona, bo rzadko rozniesiony zostaje w pył schemat romansidła. I jak ładnie ficzek pokazuje, że nawet najpiękniejszy moment nie jest w stanie przesłonić momentów dużo mniej pięknych. Zatem od manipulatorów i przemocowców, chroń nas, zdrowy rozsądku._

_Tytuł opowiadania wprost prosił się o nawiązanie do „Rybki zwanej Wandą", gdzie również nie wszystko jest takie jakim się wydaje._


End file.
